The present invention relates generally to indicator lights for use with electronic equipment, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multicolor light indicator system for use with a power amplifier, and even more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multicolor light indicator system for use with an audio amplifier.
Typically, electronic equipment includes an indicator light that indicates if the equipment is powered on or powered off. The prior art has used multiple indicator lights wherein each light indicates a different function or mode of operation of the electronic equipment. For example, it is known in the arts to employ a clipping indicator light to inform an operator that an audio amplifier is operating in a mildly overdriven condition or mode and that excessive signal distortion is occurring. The prior art has also included electronic equipment having lights activated by voltage or current levels corresponding to audio volume signal levels as a decorative or amusement device.
Typically, these prior art devices employ a separate indicator light for each item of information, thus limiting the amount of information conveyed by a single indicator light. Where it is desirable to monitor multiple modes of operation, the prior art has taught devices which employ meters (typically, voltage or current meters) or that employ arrays of indicator lights. Operators of typical prior art devices must sort through multiple visual signals to determine the operating mode of the devise. This may present an operator with an overload of visual information. Such visual overload may be particularly problematic if the device is an audio amplifier. High quality professional audio amplifiers are frequently used in performance environments that restrict the operators ability to accurately discern between multiple lights and meters place on the compact control panels of the audio amplifiers.
There is a need in the art for more sophisticated and more informative indicator light systems that use a single indicator light, particularly for use with high quality professional audio equipment.